Look-Alike Face Models
They say there are seven people in the world who look exactly like you. These people lead us to wonder if maybe there are more than seven . . . or is one person just pretending to be different people for the fun of it. Theresa Holland/Claire Pierce Theresa Holland.jpg Claire.jpg Theresa Holland * Theresa Holland * Diner (RCD) * Female Wedding Guest 1 (TH:M) * Fiona Claire Pierce * Claire Pierce * Fangirl (RCD) Logan Mills/TJ/Azura's Attendant Logan Mills.jpg TJ.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch01 - Azura's Attendant.png Logan Mills * Logan Mills * Waiter 2 (RCD) * Male Wedding Guest 1 (TH:M) TJ * TJ * Justin Azura's Attendant * Azura's Attendant Donnie Brine Donnie Brine.jpg Andre.png * Donnie Brine * Andre * Paparazzo 1 (Platinum) Rebecca McKenzie/Sabrina Officer McKenzie.jpg Sabrina.png Rebecca McKenzie * Rebecca McKenzie * LAPD Officer (Female 2) (RoD) * Cop (WT) Sabrina * Sabrina * Waitress (TF) * Rina Simmons * Waitress (RCD) Otis Khouri Otis.jpg MWBk1Ch14 - Pilot.png Need to go somewhere in a plane, well, meet the pilot. You only have to meet him once, because they all look the same. And that's not all. In addition to piloting planes, he also acts as a chauffeur. Otis Khouri * Otis Khouri * Stefan Pilot * Pilot (MW) * Driver (RoE) * Pilot (PM) Captain Dana Beckham Captain Dana Beckham.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - Fire User.png * Dana Beckham * Fire User * Foreign Woman Reza Fassihi Reza Fassihi.jpg Cyrus.png * Reza Fassihi * Cyrus Fabian Mirasol Bautista Mirasol Bautista.jpg Lucilla.png * Mirasol Bautista * Lucilla Nazario * Shoplifter (TH:M) * Phoebe Ryan Summers Ryan Summers.jpg Dad.png * Ryan Summers * Scott Ninja * Ninja * Cocky Ninja * Drake Serpico Joaquin/Jaime Brooks/Martin Joaquin.jpg Jamie Brooks.jpg Martin.jpg Right from the very start a face model was reused. You will never encounter both of them in the same playthrough, but Most Wanted, Book 1 had two guys who looked exactly the same with different names and personalities. Since then we've gotten more than a few copies of this guy and both Jamie Brooks and Martin are the same face model with a makeover. Joaquin * Joaquin * Jimmy * Jimmy * Thief (BB) Jamie Brooks * Jamie Brooks * Manager (TRR) * Boss (RoE) * Frank Martin * Martin * Alec Burdock * Street Racer (TH:M) Jessica Greene * Jessica Greene * Fan (RCD) Chad Chad.jpg T-Rax.jpg Brock.jpg * Chad * T-Rax * Brock Sullivan Todd Todd.jpg MWCh06 Centurion Biker.PNG LovehacksElvisImpersonator.jpg Todd is the stereotypical dude bro and he gets to work in the Choices universe playing one. If you take one of Sam's flashback scenes, she tells you about some bikers she had some trouble with who have become very familiar to us including one who looks like Todd with some facial hair added. One of them appears to spend some time moonlighting as an Elvis impersonator. His name is Greg. Todd * Todd * Stranger (LH) * Crew (TF) * Random Guy (RoE) * Bro (RCD) Centurion Biker 1 * Centurion Biker 1 * Gerbil * ??? (RoE) * Tater Tot * Grizzly Miscellaneous * Greg, the Elvis Impersonator Jamal Grady Jamal Grady.jpg Ray.jpg * Jamal Grady * Ray * Vaughn Centurion Biker 2 * Centurion Biker 2 * Red * Bouncer (PM) * Soldier (BB) Randal Grimes The head of the Centurians gets around. He seems to be in charge of a lot of groups. * Randall Grimes * Bouncer (RoE) * Bikers (Bartender) (LH) * Spud * Panda * Bartender (RCD) Dog People aren't the only ones to make a lot of appearances. The adorable little homeless dog that Dave can adopt after the trouble in Tull's stolen RV has made a lot of appearances in the Choices universe. * Dog * Dog (RoE) * Puppy (LH) * Puppy (PM) * Wordsworth Puppington I Ana De Luca * Ana De Luca * Kerri Hinkle * Stacy De Luca Swat Team MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 1.png MWBk1Ch14 - Swat Officer 2.png MWBk1Ch14 SWAT Officer 3.jpg Whenever trouble needs the big guns pulled in, swat makes an appearance and they must be clones, because all three of them have the same face under their masks. * Swat Officers Kenna Rys This is a special case, because although there are two characters that share this appearance, the second is an actor playing the first and thus is supposed to look like Kenna. The actress has a very different personality from the real Kenna. * Kenna Rys * Kenna Actor Dominic Hunter This is a special case, because although there are two characters that share this appearance, the second is an actor playing the first and thus is supposed to look like Dom. The actor has a very different personality from the real Dom. * Dominic Hunter * Dom Actor Trystan Blake * Trystan Blake * Actor * Villager 2 Stormholt Soldiers * Stormholt Soldiers * Knights * Sentry Margaret Blake * Margaret Blake * Madame Lemay Rose Blake * Rose Blake * Actress Nevrakis Soldiers Nevrakis 1.png Nevrakis 2.png Nevrakis 3.png Nevrakis 4.png It seems like every time there is a soldier needed in Choices they look like a Nevrakis soldier. It's kind of impressive how often a soldier is needed. * Nevrakis Soldiers Monk * Monk * Amethu Hawkie * The Hawk * Tiberius Will Jackson/Seth Will Jackson.jpg Seth.jpg Will Jackson * Will Jackson * Soldier (BB) Seth * Seth * Cid Page Boy Page Boy.jpg Jiro.png HFHJack.png They dress him up a little different, but this little guy has made a lot of appearances. Maybe he grew up and got married, because Jiro from Rules of Engagement is from Cordonia and Cordonia is just The Five Kingdoms centuries later. * Page Boy * Jiro * Jack Wild Bear * The Bear * Bear (IL) * Bear (BSC) Leila Leila.jpg Police Officer.jpg Isa.png Leila is a little different since she is more than just a random character. Her face has been used at least twice, but the hairstyle and clothes were changed in both cases. This is a case of reuse done well as each character has the same face, but not the same rest of the features. * Leila * Police Officer * Security Guard * Isa Russell Thibbs Russell Thibbs.JPG RODCh04 Other Male Detective.png Like some of the other face models in here, when the face model for Russell Thibbs was used again, he got a new set of clothes. He also got a slight nose job, but everything else from his lips to his eyes and eyebrows to his hairline is identical. * Russell Thibbs * Detective Foley * Walter Announcer TFMB Announcer.png David Danforth.jpg A waiter looking like Daniel has appeared in so many books that people have gotten to reference all such characters as being like Daniel the Waiter, but before there was Daniel, there literally was a waiter in the same book who waited on the main character and one of her beaux. And before that, he was an announcer in James: Masquerade Ball. Looks like this guy really gets around. Either that or he's a clone. We leave you to decide. * Announcer * Waiter * Daniel * Waiter (LH) * Bartender (LH) * Waiter (TF) * Maitre D' (PM) * David Danforth Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa.JPG RoEBk2Ch03 Random Girl.PNG RCDCh09 Attendant.png Penelope.png In James: Masquerade Ball you meet the girl his parents want him to be with, Vanessa Kingsley. She has made an appearance in a couple of different looks in other books as other characters. * Vanessa Kingsley * Random Girl (RoE) * Attendant (RCD) * Penelope Anton Luno * Anton Luno * Villager Bubbles * Bubbles, the baby kraken * Kraken Kraken * Kraken * Kraken Antoine Pierce * Antoine Pierce * Bar Patron (RCD) Shane Shane has a tendency to be a bit of a jerk and so does everyone who looks like him. * Shane * Chet Chaz File:Chaz.jpg Evan.jpg * Chaz * Officer Halverson * Evan Crewmember He's not seen as much as some of these characters, but he has made more than one appearance as different characters. * Crewmember * Front Desk Clerk (LH) Captain John Captain.jpg Felix.jpg Alejandro.png * Captain John * Felix * Alejandro * Lancelin St. Claire #LoveHacks Main Character LH MC - recycled faces.PNG LHBk2Ch16 Starfall.png Although faces for main characters are often used for other MCs, occasionally they show up as a miscellaneous character such as Starfall. * Main Character (LoveHacks) * Starfall Tara Tara.png Hfth Bree.png * Tara * Bree * Instructor (WT) Hunter Hunter.jpg Neville.png PMCh09 Guard 2.png * Hunter * Neville Vancoeur * Eros Guards * Guard (TJ) * Pack Bouncer (NB) * Stage Manager (Platinum) Aiden * Aiden * Spacey Guy Victor Victor.jpg TC&TFBk03Ch11 - King of Marossi.png Charming .png * Victor * King of Marossi * Charming * Billy * Male Shay Simon Waverley Simon.jpg DDBk2Ch04 John O'Malley.png * Simon Waverley * Vladimir, the "Strange Child" * John O'Malley Santiago Santiago.png RCDCh09_Concierge.png * Santiago * Concierge (RCD) Tina * Tina * Maid (TRR) * Waitress (PM) * Flight Attendant 2 (RCD) Lizard * Lizard * Lizard (TRR) * Rex Kitten * Kitten * Kibble * Cat (BSC) Madeleine Madeleine.png Chelsea.png * Madeleine * Chelsea McIntyre Ducitora Soldiers * Ducitora Soldiers * Soldier Clover Hapley * Clover Hapley * Lady Ida Newcombe Kenna's Baby * Kenna's Baby * Harry Bertrand Beaumont Bertrand.png Collin Harper TS.png * Bertrand Beaumont * Collin Harper Horse This bright bay horse is everywhere. * Horse * Autumn's Ember * Apple Blossom * Ezra * Buttercup * Horse (RCD) * Elina II * Racehorse * Gingersnap Twilight-Dash Not as common to see as the bright bay, Twilight-Dash does occasionally make additional appearances. * Twilight-Dash * Silver Star * Nightbringer * Horse 2 (D&D) * Diamond * Rosy Marabelle's Dream * Marabelle's Dream Aiyana Midthunder * Aiyana Midthunder * Boutique Owner (RCD) Isaac Collins * Isaac Collins * Onlooker (RoD) Puppy thumb|150px|left * Puppy * Puppy (RoE) * Puppy (HSS) * Peewee Fish * Fish * Fish (RoE) Camellia Camellia.png HFHCindy.png Lula Jacobs.png * Camellia * Cindy * Lula Jacobs Corgi * Corgi Hilda * Hilda * Dog (TJ) Vine Monster * Vine Monster Izzy/Girl ILITW Izzy.png BBCh09 Girl.png TEAmyStevenson.PNG PlatinumCh02_Fan_2.png Izzy * Izzy * Greeter (HSS) * Waitress (WT) * Girl (BB) * Ticket Seller * Waitress (VoS) * Fan 2 (AME) Girl * Girl (BB) * Roselyn Sinclaire Amy Stevenson * Amy Stevenson * Fan (Platinum) Fan * Bartender (OH) * Fan 2 (Platinum) Shannon/Whitney Shannon.jpg Whitney.png HayleyTEBK2Ch.1.png TEBk2 Gemma.png Ghost_1.PNG Shannon * Shannon * Fan 2 (RCD) * Girlfriend (RCD) * Lady (PM) * Teen (TJ) * Lucy * Alyssa * Female Shay * Organizer (RoD) * Maggie * Pretty Girl (NB) * Tourist (female) (Platinum) Whitney * Whitney * Annie Others * Hayley * Gemma * French Ghost Professor Bhatt Professor Bhatt.png PMBk2Ch15 Board Member 1.png * Professor Bhatt * Woman (TS) * Woman (TJ) * Lady (PM) * Board Member (PM) * Woman (WT) Jane/Flight Attendant 1 JaneWaitress.jpg RCDBk2Ch09_-_Flight_Attendant_1.png PMBk02Ch14 - Secret Service 1.jpg RODCh04 Female Detective.png * Jane * Bartender (RCD) * Waiter (HSS) * Waiter (PM) * Flight Attendant 1 (RCD) * Bartender (AME) * Unnamed Female Secret Service Detail (PM) * Detective Hester * Bartender (NB) * Liz Schuster Woman ILItWC16 - Woman.png TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Woman.png Donna Bowman.png Woman * Woman (IL) * Receptionist (RCD) * Receptionist (PM) * Friendly Woman (TRR) * Nadia Sidani * June Cordonian Woman * Cordonian Woman (TRR) * Rowan's Assistant Donna Bowman * Donna Bowman * Guest (TE) Swamp Monster * Swamp Monster Hamster * Hamster * Hamster (HSS) Waiter TSBk2Ch04 Waiter.png RCDBk2Ch03_Waiter.png DDBk2Ch03_Highwayman_2.png RODCh04 Male Detective.png Waiter v. 1 * Waiter (TS) * Waiter (RCD) * Flynn * Waiter (BB) * Waiter (NB) Waiter v. 2 * Waiter (3) (RCD) * Thad Julius * Waiter 2 (TH:M) * Tony Flores Highwayman 2 * Highwayman 2 * Snake Charmer * Pirate * Sir Nathaniel Rourke Misc * Detective Wallace Fan/Eros Guard/Procyon Thamuz/Mob Enforcer TSBk2Ch08 Fan.PNG Eros Guard 1.png Procyon Thamuz.jpg NBMobEnforcer.png Fan * Fan (TS) * Bouncer (RCD) * Bouncer (BB) * Security (AME) * Bouncer (NB) * Security (PL) Eros Guard * Eros Guards Procyon Thamuz * Procyon Thamuz Mob Enforcer * Mob Enforcer (NB) Councilman Rossi Councilman Rossi.png RCDCh03 - Director.png BBBk1Ch13 - Male Prisoner.png * Councilman Rossi * Director (RCD) * Emmett * Prisoner * Man (AME) * Tourist (TH:M) * Fight Promoter 2 (NB) * Louis Charles Shepard HFHCharles.png * Charles Shepard * Dad (Ride or Die) (one version) Fan 1/Hustler RCDCh01 - Fan.png Hustler.png VoSBk1Ch06_-_Frat_Bro.png Brent.png Fan 1 * Fan 1 * Clubgoer (RCD) * Todd Toddley * Clubgoer (AME) * Reporter (PM) * Clubgoer (male) (Platinum) * Trey Sheldon Hustler * Hustler Misc * Frat Bro * Brent Raccoon * Raccoon * Raccoon (TJ) Valet RCDCh02 - Valet.png Britishsoldierbbbk1.png TECh06 Student.png * Valet * British Soldier * Shopkeeper * Doorman (TH:M) * Ward * Waiter (WT) Driver RCDCh03 - Driver.png PMBk02Ch14 - Secret Service 2.jpg RODCh04 Bus Driver.png * Driver * Grumpy Man (TRR) * Man (TJ) * Eros Employee * Unnamed Male Secret Service Detail * Bus Driver (RoD) * Instructor (RoD) * Man (WT) * Cab Driver (NB) * Spectator / Cheater (NB) * Reuben Finn Wildfire * Finn Wildfire Bouncer 2 * Bouncer 2 (RCD) * Guard (RCD) * Security Guard (PM) Rick Bauman Rick-RedCarpetDiaries.jpeg William Gallagher.png * Rick Bauman * Mr. Jones * William Gallagher * John * Charlie Carmichael Marlene Stanger/Anita Marlene-RedCarpetDiaries.jpeg Anita.png PMBk2Ch08 Martha.png Marlene Stanger * Marlene Stanger * Airport Agent (PM) * Receptionist (TJ) * Mindy Wales Anita * Anita * Eros Employee Martha * Martha Critic RCDCh16 Critic.png TJBk01Ch06 - Second Recruiter.jpg * Critic (RCD) * Recruiters (TJ) * Board Member (PM) Terrence Terrence.png TRRBk3Ch17 - Worker.png * Terrence * Worker (TRR) Arnold Northmun ArnoldNorthmun.png Highwayman 1.png * Arnold Northmun * Highwayman 1 Sergio * Sergio * Jesse Houseboy * Houseboy * Joko * Shirtless Guy (NB) Fortune Teller * Fortune Teller * Candy Crenshaw * Woman (PM) Nerdy Guy BBCh08 - Nerdy Guy.png PMBk2Ch08 Brad.png Nerdy Guy * Nerdy Guy * Thad Brad * Brad * Wayne Construction Worker BloodboundBK1Worker.jpeg PMBk2Ch03 Male Guard.png TECh11 Male Lackey.png RoDCh07_Truck_Driver.png * Construction Worker * Builder (TRR) * Kyo (Eros Guard) * Unnamed Male Lackey * Truck Driver (RoD) * Luis Martinez Skater * Skater Prisoner * Prisoner Cordonian Man TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Man.png RCDBk2Ch08 Paparazzo.png Cordonian Man * Cordonian Man * Mikail Greene Paparazzo * Paparazzo (RCD) * Photographer * Paparazzo 2 (Platinum) Valerie * Valerie * Lucilla Nazario Marco * Marco Eleanor Harlenay MissHarlenay.jpg RCDBk2Ch13 Mrs. Doyle.png OHCh02_Mrs._Martinez.png * Eleanor Harlenay * Mrs. Doyle * Teresa Martinez Tommy Walsh Tommy Walsh.png Lucius.jpg Ulrich Ziegler.jpg * Tommy Walsh * Lucius * Ulrich Ziegler Bar Woman 1 VoSBk1Ch06 - Bar Woman 1.jpg EmeraldPhan.png * Bar Woman 1 * Emerald Phan Bar Woman 2 VoSBk1Ch06_-_Bar_Woman_2.jpg Cassiopeia.png * Bar Woman 2 * Video Host (PM) * Cassiopeia Mac Hornby * Mac Hornby Tino Thompson VoSCh14 - Tino Thompson.jpg TEBk2Ch11 Nate Cervantes.png * Tino Thompson * Principal Suarez * Dr. Rosario * Nate Cervantes Etienne Foulard EtienneFoulard.png Vince Casual.jpg * Etienne Foulard * Vince Judge RCDBk2Ch01_Judge.png NBCh03_Octavia_-_human.png * Judge * Kira Howard * Octavia Waiter * Waiter * Baron Cosman * Waiter (PM) Doctor RCDBk2Ch09 Doctor.PNG OHCh12 Sarah.png * Doctor * Sarah Sierra * Sierra Clover * Clover * Picard Wurren * Wurren Rana * Rana * Ether Minako * Minako (Eros Guard) Bluefire Fan * Bluefire Fan Rita Rita.png OHDrChandra.png * Rita * Dr. Chandra * Kavya Mistry